Past Events
by Alleylat
Summary: it's my first fic and i'm not sure how to end it


** **

The lights of the mansion flickered in the night. No one noticed the strange way the lights kept flickering except for the young woman who was still up, unable to sleep. Rogue.

The first time they flickered it had startled her, making her jump about two feet, then she began to wonder what was going on. It couldn't have been the storm outside; they had a generator in case of that. So what could it be?

Then she heard giggling.

"That was too easy" it was a kid. A kid. A kid had shut down their whole security system.

"I tol' ya it would work" said another kid. So it was too kids, not really much better.

They were coming around the corner; Rogue quietly flew up to the ceiling and looked down on these two kids as they passed by. She didn't see their faces but their hair was the same color as her own.

"Do ya really think she's here?" asked the young girl in a southern accent, also identical to Rogue's.

"She's gotta be, ah mean this is her las' known whereabouts so she's jus' gotta be here. Ah know she is, ah can sense-" the boy stopped talking suddenly and looked up. He gasped at the sight of Rogue and broke into a run, dragging the girl behind him. Rogue could only watch as they ducked into the huge gym, also known as the danger room. The boys face had triggered something in her memory, something long forgotten. It was only a feeling but it had been enough to stop her from chasing the two. She got over it quickly enough though and flew into the danger room. She then landed and looked around. The two kids were hiding somewhere among the equipment.

"Survival training program, Canada!" Rogue shouted and the room turned into a snowy forest. 'The cold should get them out' she thought. She looked around the fake forest with barely a shiver.

"Ma'am we're cold," said the girl from behind a tree, finally giving up "we're really sorry for breakin' in, but ya gotta understand we're jus' lookin' f'r someone"

"Well sugah, next time use the doorbell" Rogue said as the girl came out from behind the tree, the boy following close behind.

Rogue felt a sharp burning pain in her head as the boy stared intensely at her.

_'Him' _she kept thinking _'him! Why-won't-he-jus-leave-me-alone!'_

"END PROGRAM!" Rogue screamed. She knew the kid's face, but from where? And why was it causing her so much pain to remember? She sunk to her knees and put her throbbing head in her gloved hands, tears welding up in her eyes from the pain, but not the usual pain, Rogue was immune to that, it was emotional pain, the kind that tears up your insides and leaves you as nothing but a crying child.

"Are ya okay?" the girl asked stepping close to the woman crying on the floor. She looked at the boy who was concentrating, his eyes closed as he bit his lower lip in deep thought. "Aidan!" the girl screeched. She lunged at him and pushed him to the ground, pinning him down she screamed at the top of her lungs "STOP IT! OPEN YER GODDAMN EYES! YOU'RE HURTIN' HER!" when he didn't open his eyes and continued concentrating she slapped him "STOP IT!"

This woke the boy up. He screamed in pain as the girl looked at her hand "What have ah done?" she whispered, totally forgetting that she was still sitting on the boy. He sat up throwing her off him. He felt his burning cheek and looked painfully at her.

"Ah didn't mean ta Aidan, ah…ah had ta stop ya from hurtin' her anymore" the girl cried.

Suddenly the door slid open and four very tired looking people came in wondering what the hell was going on at midnight that was loud enough to wake them all up. It took a moment for them to compute that two kids were wrestling violently on the ground next to Rogue who was lying on the floor crying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled a now awake Logan, him and Storm rushed over to pry the kids apart, one of which kept screaming 'Don't touch me, oh god please don't touch me', as Remy ran over to Rogue who didn't seem to know what was going on around her. She just kept screaming "GET OUTTA MAH HEAD YA STUPID KID!" as tears ran down her cheeks.

After Rogue had calmed down and the two young trespassers quit apologizing to each other they, tried to get an explanation, though Rogue was looking kind of pale and she barely said one word about after what had happened when she found them in the danger room.

"Ah was lookin' around 'cause o' the lights when ah heard them talkin', so ah followed them a few moments an' he," Rogue pointed to the boy "looked up an' ran pullin' her int' the danger room, so ah followed an' put on the survival program an' they finally came out, the girl apologizin' for breakin' in. but the boy was…he was…ah don't remember" Rogue said looking at her hands.

"What are your names?" the Professor asked the two who had cause so much trouble for Rogue.

"I'm Nadia," said the girl "an' that's mah twin brother Aidan"

"We're 15" said Aidan looking at the professor "we're mutants, that's why we're here, we need t'find our…our…"

"Sister" Nadia finished quickly "she's the only one in our family that we know o' who has powers like ours"

"Dis sister, she have a name?" Remy asked, he had been watching the girl intensely. She looked very familiar.

"Well yes an' no," Nadia answered, "we have tracked her t'here, but we don't know her real name. We've been trackin' her here by her code name"

"And that would be?" Logan said after she didn't continue.

"Rogue"

Rogue had slipped out as her friends were questioning the twins. She couldn't help it, the girl face, she hadn't realized it at first but the girl looked exactly like she did at that age, and the boy's face…she knew who he was only he had to be older, he had to be.

Rogue flew through the air, calming her senses when something flashed in her memory. 

_'Push, don't worry, it's almost here, the pain will be over soon. One more push now'_

It was Mystique holding Rogue's hand as she…as she gave birth. They were at the old house in Caldecott County. Destiny was caring for the newborn that had come first, a little girl. The doctor kept saying push as Rogue screamed in pain wishing it would stop. When it did, she was barely awake enough to here the doctor.

_'A beautiful little boy' he announced._

Rogue landed and looked at her hands. She knew it had happened before she had gotten her powers. Funny thing was Rogue couldn't remember ever seeing the babies again after that. In fact she couldn't even remember ever being pregnant, if she ever was it had been erased from her memories.

Rogue began to walk back to the mansion emotionally drained. She wanted to sleep, but she knew she had to go straight to the Professor so that the whole thing could make at least a little sense.

But when she entered the mansion she was attacked by the many questions of her friends asking about her brother and sister.

"What brother an' sister?" she asked amazed "the only brother ah got is mah foster brother, Kurt"

"So dese two, dey lyin'" Remy said pointing to Aidan and Nadia.

"Ah guess, they ain't mah siblin's, but ah think they are related t'me." Rogue said and sighed, "Professor, could ya tell me somethin'?"

"Of course Rogue, what do you want to know?" the Professor asked kindly.

"If somethin' was bad enough, painful enough…could ya block it from ya memory?"

"Well yes, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"They're mah kids, mah son an' daughter" Rogue interrupted as the memories slowly came back. 

Rogue didn't know what to do next. She had always wanted kids, but this wasn't right. They shouldn't have a mother they can't touch, a mother who had forgotten entirely about them. They should've stayed with their foster family.

Rogue hung her head, tears forming in her green eyes, the same eyes as both Nadia and Aidan. "Sorry" she said and began to walk away.

"But mama-" Aidan began to say.

"Don't call me that!" Rogue snapped "ah ain't your mama, ah don't deserve ya, 'sides what kind o' mother can ah be if ah can't even touch ya?"

"The kind that can help me" Nadia said "ah can't touch people neither"

Rogue stopped "What do ya mean by that?" she asked.

Nadia shrugged and looked down "Whenever ah touch people…ah…burn 'em"

Rogue looked into her watery green eyes. "Ah…ah…ah jus' don't know" she managed to say before running down the hall towards her room.

I don't know if I should continue or not. Please review and tell me if I should or not. Also I need ideas for an ending, anyone have any ideas?


End file.
